


A Growing Heart

by Dinku



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sappy, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, This is the love ending we deserve, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinku/pseuds/Dinku
Summary: Johnny Silverhand's cold heart has grown 3 sizes since he had first awoken, but it’s growing faster than Johnny know’s how to process. Suggested listening Heroes -Naeleck (Spotify)
Relationships: Female V/River Ward, Johnny Silverhand & Female V, Johnny Silverhand/Female V, Johnny Silverhand/V, V/River Ward
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	1. One Size Bigger

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I have written in 10 years so please be kind, I am fragile.

Johnny sat on the cough of the small Night City apartment eyes trained on the strange woman, unconscious in her bed. Trails of dried blood stain her face just below her nose, evidence of Johnny’s violent outburst. In hindsight maybe smashing her head against the window after beating her to the ground was over kill, but fuck, waking up in the head of a dead woman when the last thing he remembers was speaking to the emperor himself was...unnerving..scary even.

Johnny found himself lost deep in thought when he heard soft groans of pain from across the room, she was stirring, Johnny sat up straight then glitched to the side of the bed gripping the edge of the cubby and leaning his head in to get a better look. Her eyes where shut , eyebrows knit tight and a small frown forming along her lips.

-What kind of fucking joy toy is this? Why am I here? Does she work for Arasaka? I could kill her now and be free of all this- 

The thoughts continued to buzz in Johnny’s head as he watched. Finally her eyes slide open, registering Johnny staring daggers into her skull, she parts her lips as if she was going to speak but Johnny stops her, towering over her body he grips her jaw and forces her to look him in the eyes. A low tremble ripples though his chest as if he was feeling her fear, he could definitely see it in her eyes.

“Who are you?” Johnny’s voice was stern and cold.

The answer appeared in his mind’s eye just seconds before she spoke.  
“V” she spoke softy, timidly, the word but a whisper coming from her trembling lips.  
“V” he stated it back to her, his eyes scanned her face looking for a hint of something deeper, something that would tell him she was a threat and to end her now, but all he found was fear and vulnerability. Releasing her jaw he shoved her back into the bed and glitched away back to his seat on the couch, eyes trained on the woman....V....once again.

Deciding that killing her may hinder him more than help. Johnny settles for sitting in silence watching the night life of Night City, or what he at least believed to be Night City, through the window of the apartment and listening to the raggedness of V’s breath settle back into an even tone as she fell unconscious once more.

————————————————————————

The Next Morning

Just as the sun started the peek through the buildings Johnny knew it wouldn’t be long until V had woken again. A few more silent moments passed before the soft even tones of V’s breath became slightly more labored indicating she was waking. Johnny took this opportunity to retreat to her mind laying idly by watching and waiting, but for what? He wasn’t sure.

V sat up slowly and groaned as she did, back cracking as she stretched in the morning light. Rubbing her eyes V drug her self from the bed and to the shower. Taking her time to be sure all the dried blood had been erased and letting the warm water wash over her. For a few precious moments V let the world fall away around her listening to the hiss of the shower and praying with all her heart that when she stepped out a message from Jackie about a new gig would be waiting for her and life would be perfect again. But a stern voice in her head told her otherwise and to stop holding onto the past, that this was her new reality and she had to face it head on.....was the voice in her head always this...loud? V rubbed her face once more before leaving the shower and getting dressed.

As V dressed she thought of her new intruder and the beating she endured last night. How was this engram able to touch her? It was like the world’s most intense BD, she could feel his rage, hatred, and...fear? Before the thoughts could send her into spiral a pinging on her holo snapped her from her thoughts.

Takemura was calling her, what did that corpo scum bag want? Reluctantly she answers.

“V here”

“V you must meet with me at Tom’s diner immediately” Takemura’s request was more a command than anything, making V’s stomach turn in anger.

“What makes you think I’d come meet you?” V could feel her anger swelling up in her throat quicker than normal, has she always been this way?

“Because I am the man who saved your life, and I believe I can do so again” he stated as a matter of fact. “Hurry, I will not wait forever” and with that the call ended. V sighed deeply before shuffling through her closet, grabbing a jacket, shrugging it on, and heading out the door.

Once at the diner V just sat and let Takemura do most of the talking, she would chime in here or there but ultimately stayed quiet. In the end Takemura had little to no information for her immediately, “I will make a few calls, contact a few close friends” is what he said making V’s eyes roll to the back of her skull.

Soon once their meeting was done and she had a plan of finding Parker in place Takemura made his leave. V made way to follow when suddenly Johnny’s cold metal hand was on her shoulder roughly shoving her back into the booth, he then leaned back kicking his feet onto the table and crossing his arms over his chest. V suddenly bursting with anger and can’t control her self.

“What do you want you fucking terrorist?!” Her statement was louder than intended making the whole diner glance in her direction.

“You don’t have to speak out loud to talk to me” V’s face grows red in embarrassment, making Johnny chuckle “Iv mulled it over and Iv decided I need you alive, I’m not going to kill you” Johnny looked over his visors into V’s eyes and gave a small smile as one would give to a friend on whom they just pulled a prank. But no such smile was returned, V’s face was stern, her eyebrows knit with anger and her lips pursed.

“So what are we friends now? Can’t off me just yet, need the right opening?” Her voice was cold.

“Nah” Johnny sat up straight now resting his elbows on the table “both you and I are gonna die if we don’t sort this shit out so let’s call a truce. I’ll promise not to take over your body or kill you, so long as you don’t take any of those fucking omega blockers” Johnny stretches his hand out to her in offering, V eye’s his hand for a few moments making no indication she will agree to his offer. Until finally with a deep sign she accepts, shaking the engram’s hand.

________________________________________

Two Weeks Later

The sharp pain of the relic’s malfunction was the first thing to greet V that morning, the relic searing off the top layer of her brain and littering her optics with red warning signs. It made her sick to her stomach not just the relic but the knowledge her time was running out and she was no closer to saving herself or Johnny. V chuckled at her thought, saving Johnny was now much higher on her list than it was two weeks The engram had grown on her, literally and figuratively, so much now that she would consider Johnny a choom. A choom who never leaves her side, can hear her every thought, feel every one of her feelings, sometimes before she can, but a choom none the less.

The relic malfunction spiked once more sending V crashing back onto the bed her hands gripping her skull and pulling her hair begging for some kind of release from this pain. All V could do was lay seizing on the bed her body convulsing from the pain.

Johnny materialized sitting next to her on the bed, placing his cold metal hand on the back of V’s neck offing a cooling sensation on her other wise burning skin. He could feel her pain deep in his stomach and could also feel the faint coolness of his finger on his own neck. He pushed his shades up on top of his head and rubbed his eyes, seeing her like this was getting to him. At first he couldn’t have cared less, was happy the relic was doing his job for him but now. Now when he sees her seizing like this, all he feels is guilt, his best and only friend in the entirety of Night City was dying a little more each day because of him.

Soon the warning signs died down and left her optics, her body relaxed let go of her head and her rough labored breaths turned into even huffs.

“V” Johnny spoke more sternly than intended but couldn’t turn back now. Gripping the back of her neck a bit tighter he turned her head to face him “you're staying in today, no gigs, no jobs, just...” his fingers gripped her a bit tighter as if she was going to slip through them and leave him alone as he has been for so long “I want you to be safe...at least for today”

V looked up at him with uncertain eyes, why was Johnny acting so...controlling?....caring? all of the sudden? Each moment spent in here is a moment lost fixing them but, it wasn’t as if Johnny didn’t know this. The look in Johnny’s eyes was also unexpected, it was so soft and concerned...almost pleading with her to listen to his words. After a few moments that seemed like ages to Johnny, V spoke.

“Yeah.....yeah okay...I guess..I guess one day wouldn’t hurt” she put her hand on Johnny’s and pulled it from her neck, he allowed her to move it curling his finger into a soft fist and holding it in both of her’s. “And you don’t have to grip me so tight, I’m not going anywhere” she patted his hand and got up for a shower offering him a small reassuring smile as she slipped behind the shower’s privacy wall.

Johnny sat on the bed unmoving from where V left him, looking at the indentation of where her body had just been he could feel his stomach turn with dread from him and V as they both knew her statement held little water.

Only when he heard the water stream start did he raise from his seat, moving to place his shades back on his face he stops a moment thinking, then tosses them into the abyss of 1s and 0s his boots follow suit. “A day off for V means a day off for me too right? Might as well get comfortable” lighting a newly created cigarette Johnny plops onto his favorite spot on the couch reclining with his feet on the table he can see the whole room, slightly bigger now than he first remembers it. Looking out the window into the morning light peeking through the buildings Johnny notices the spatter of dried blood and snot still smeared on the window, from his first meeting with V. Life since then has been so focused on the relic and fixing this dead end situation they where in cleaning the apartment must have been taken a bottom spot on the list now. Thinking for a moment Johnny sighs and shuts the blinds over the window covering his mistake.

Reclining back into his spot Johnny hears the stream of water stop from the bathroom along with the shuffle of towels and wet feet pattering the floor. V emerges from the bathroom towel wrapped around her loosely and strides to the closet.

“Looks like you made yourself comfortable” V gestures to his bare feet on her coffee table. She dresses in dark sweat pants with a matching crew neck a stark contrast to her daily uniform of a leather jacket and boots. She stands arms folded over her chest in front of Johnny.

“I have and so should you” Johnny pats the spot next to him his arm resting on the couch creating a pocket for her next to him.

“What are we doing Johnny?, you’re really telling me you want a whole day of just to do what? Lounge around?” V shifted her weight back, arms still crossed, eyeing Johnny to see if this was some kind of elaborate trick. Some plot he’s cooked up to gain leverage over her or maybe—

“No none of that” Johnny said, seemingly replying to her thoughts. “I just want to relax for a bit, what’s the harm?” His hand patted the spot once more. V gave a small smile and dropped her arms, she sunk into the spot Johnny had prepared for her wrapping his arm around her pulling her close to his chest.

“The harm is I think Johnny Silverhand has gone soft” V stated while giving in, placing her head on his chest, she closed her eyes and listened close hoping to find the sound of a heart beat or the rush of air filling Johnny’s lungs but no such sensation came. Johnny didn’t contest her words instead placed his fingers on the back of her head gently stroking her hair.

They sat together like this in silence for what seemed like an eternity, before the pinging of V’s hollo broke the comfortable silence they had been basking in. V sat up and pulled away from Johnny’s embrace, her eyes glowing blue as she answered her call.

"V here"

Johnny crossed his arms, angered that their moment was squashed by an unsuspecting caller.

“Are you sure? River that’s very nice of you I haven’t had a home made meal in a while” V looked surprised with a small smile on her face. Johnny's ears burned at the mention of River and took V’s hand in his own rubbing small circles with firm fingers being sure she still knew he existed, that he was real. When the call ended and the blue from V’s eye’s faded she turned to Johnny .

“Come on, let’s go grab a bite”


	2. Two Sizes Bigger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V meets River for lunch on her and Johnny's day off, and Johnny experiences feelings he hasn't before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad so many people liked my last chapter and I hope you love this one too! It's a bit short so I hope you forgive me, I also did my best to prof read but this chapter was smut so it always makes you a bit light headed lol. Also please comment your thoughts! (be nice)

The trip to River’s was quick, V drove the arch and weaved in and out of traffic as Johnny sat behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist and his chest pressed into her back. He didn’t typically ride with her, let alone ride bitch, but he wanted to be sure V knew he was there. 

River’s invitation made Johnny’s jealousy almost uncontrollable, filthy pig was trying to root around in V’s life....or V’s pants. The thought only made jealously appear in Johnny’s throat, the feeling bubbles thick like tar, V surely felt this for she peeked over her shoulder at Johnny raising an eyebrow in question. Johnny shook his head in response and nodded toward the road telling her to pay attention. 

A few more moments pass before V pulls into River’s trailer park, parking the arch just out of sight. V dismounted, dusting off her pants and jacket before Johnny grabbed her wrist turning her to him, peering over his shades to look V in the eyes. 

“I don’t want to spend to much time here, our day is running out” Johnny wanted this to sound like a command but it came out a plea, V nodded her head. 

“One hour, two tops, besides it’s not even 12 yet and if it runs over I give you full permission to bitch and moan till I leave. Okay?” She offers him a small smile in which he returns releasing her wrist. Johnny let’s V walk away from him towards River’s place, jealousy bubbles up in his throat once again as she does. 

Johnny knew V wasn’t his output and didn’t belong to him, she was free to go with whoever she pleased whenever she pleased, but fuck does it makes his blood boil to see other men and women ogle at V. She was always ignorant to their advances, mistaking stares and comments for kindness or camaraderie, no advances made it beyond a touch of her thigh or a hug lasting a few moments too long. Even now Johnny knew River’s invitation for lunch was more than a friendly hang out but V was none the wiser, walking right into the swine’s trap, he sighed and glitched from existence retreating to V’s mind in an effort to give her the illusion of privacy. They both knew the other no longer had such a thing, but it didn’t hurt to pretend. 

V walked up the steps of River’s home and knocked on the door, it opening almost immediately to River’s niece and nephew, joy gleaming in their eyes to the surprise that was V. 

“V you’re here!!” Monique gasped grabbing her hand to begin the fight to pull V inside. 

“Hurry!!! Come inside we gotta eat lunch before we can play!!” Dorian added while joining Monique in her quest. 

V couldn’t help but laugh and allow herself to be pulled inside by the two monsters leading her to the dining table where Joss and River sat waiting for them. 

“Hey guys, let V go she’s not a rag doll” River stated as he rose to greet V, first offering her his hand then pulling her into a hug in which she returned. A sudden thickness bubbled in V’s throat, that’s the second time today she’s felt this way, she choked the feeling down summing it up to relic sickness. She greeted Joss with a small hello and sat at the table, the children bringing V a plate of rice and soy meat prepared to resemble chicken as well as a glass of water freshly poured from it’s pouch. She thanked them both as they sat down in their seats ready to begin their midday ritual. 

Once lunch was over and the children had squeezed 3 games of VR detective out of V she found herself walking back to her bike with River in toe, he hadn’t spoken a word to her since offering to walk her out. 

Once at her bike she turned to River, he was suddenly much closer than just a moment ago, his tall figure towered over V and his eyes stared directly into her’s. V could only look up at him, not processing what was happing until River closed the space between them. His lips pressed against hers in a soft kiss, bringing his hand up to caress V’s cheek. V at first startled by River’s forwardness found herself soon kissing back and leaning into his hand cupping it in her own. 

That feeling of thick bubbling appeared in her throat once again, reminding her of the relic and the short time she had left, V pulled away from River taking his hand in her’s. 

“I’m sorry” her words where hushed like a whisper but firm, unwavering. “there’s so much going on River, I have a lot on my mind right now and I....I have...” V trailed off unsure of the words she was looking for. 

“Have an input” River finished her sentence as he stood up straight, his face red with embarrassment. “It’s preem, I should be the one saying sorry, I kinda sprung this on you” River rubbed the back of his neck looking anywhere else except V’s eyes. “Um...I’ll see you around V” with that River retreated, looking like a sad puppy with his tail between his legs. 

V stood there for a moment unsure of what to do next, watching River retreat to his home, she sighed before swinging a leg over the arch and kicking it to life. Speeding off towards the apartment wishing to be as far away from this situation as possible. 

It was only once she was well within Night City did she feel the weight of her bike shift, strong arms wrapping around her waist, and a firm chest pressed into her back. Peaking over her shoulder V saw Johnny watching Night City pass by with the afternoon sun shining on his shades. She felt strangely better now that he was back in her sight, within her grasp. Bringing her attention back to the road she turned into the parking garage of the apartment, parking the arch in her reserved spot V dismounted and walked to the elevator. She couldn’t help but notice Johnny’s newfound presence, walking close behind her as she entered the elevator, she could feel his gaze on her as she pressed the appropriate button for her floor. 

The moment V stepped through the apartment door Johnny’s hands where on her in a flash, grabbing her waist and pulling her close to him in an embrace. V let herself be pulled into the embrace, choosing to place her hands on his shoulders with her head on his chest. The two stood like this for a moment before V broke the silence. 

“Johnny, are you okay?” Her words where thick in the air, heavy with meaning. It was now V’s turn to man handle Johnny, she brought her hand to the back of his head and with a firm grip forced him to look her in her eyes, Johnny couldn’t help but gaze into hers a strange sensation growing in his chest, like a small balloon. 

“Watching that fucking pig kiss you made me sick” his words where dripping with hate for the ex-cop, his hands on her hips gripped just a bit tighter. The bubbles of jealousy appear once more but in V’s throat this time, she registers the feeling as Johnny’s. 

“Johnny why are you so jealous of River?” Johnny knew V already had the answer in her mind’s eye, but he also knew she wanted to hear the words come from his mouth. 

“V” it was a plea from Johnny, asking her to not force the words from him as he was still unsure of them himself. She didn’t respond, but waited patiently for an answer to her question not looking anywhere else but Johnny’s face. 

Johnny struggled to find the words to express his feelings. He was feeling them so much more than normal…he felt as if he was drowning, even now he was barely treading water in the vast sea of emotion. V could either feel or see his internal struggle and brought a hand to his face, first removing his shades then caressing his cheek. V continued to wait patiently for an answer as the rocker boy tried his best to open up. 

“V...I’m...we're...” Finally deciding action was better than words Johnny closed the distance between him and V kissing her tenderly. She returned the kiss, more enthusiastically than she had River’s bringing her second hand up to wrap around Johnny’s neck. They kissed for a moment or two before Johnny lifted V, she wrapped her legs around him and licked his bottom lip asking for entrance which Johnny granted, deepening their kiss and carrying her to the bed where he sat not letting her go. Soon their kissing became frantic and heated each craving more of the other. 

V ground her hips into Johnny’s lap enticing a soft moan from him encouraging her to do so again. His hands griped her hips tightly as he flipped their positions laying V on the bed he ran his hands up her shirt and began to unhook her bra, V getting the hint pulls her shirt and bra off in one swift motion and only raises slightly before Johnny’s metal arm is pressing her back into the bed, placing kisses and bites across her neck and breasts, while his organic hand snakes down her body and below the hem of her pants and panties.

V gasps as Johnny pushes a finger then another into her, his thumb making firm and small circles over her clit while his fingers set a rough pace. V’s hips where already twitching from the pleaser and her moans filled Johnny’s head with a cloud of lust.

“Oh fuck, Johnny” V moaned as Johnny pushed into her deeper, she was gripping his shoulder with one hand and the sheets with the other. Johnny lets her enjoy a few more pumps of his fingers before pulling them from her to remove her pants completely. Once her pants had joined her bra and shirt in the abyss of the apartment Johnny waisted no time in positioning his head between her thighs replacing his fingers with his tongue. 

V fell apart at the seems once Johnny’s tongue pushed past her folds, and he loved every moment of it, her thighs pressed against his head, her hands in his hair, the moans escaping from her lips as he violates her writing his name into her clit with his tongue over and over again. He knew V was getting close when her moans turned a bit raspier, her thighs began to shake, and a pool of please began to form in his own groin. 

“Johnny....Johnny I’m gonna...” V began her sentence but could barely finish it before Johnny removed himself from between her thighs. The groan V made from the loss of his tongue was pitiful and made Johnny chuckle, he made quick work of his own clothes tossing them into the pit of 1s and 0s. Giving his own cock a few pumps as well as giving V a show, Johnny then positioned himself between her thighs once more, he rubbed himself on her just for a moment before pushing in her. 

V gasped when Johnny pushed into her, her head was spinning, she could feel Johnny’s thick cock inside her and could also feel Johnny’s pleaser, like clouds of lust deep in her pelvis. 

He set a rough pace thrusting into V with purpose looking for the spot to make her shake, after a few more thrusts he found it, V’s back arched and a loud moan escaped her lips. She gripped his arm with one hand and covered her mouth with the other, trying to repress the pitiful slutty moans Johnny was chorusing from her as he fucked her, hitting her spot over and over. 

Not liking how she was trying to hide from him Johnny pinned V’s arms above her head with his metal arm and held her hips in place with his organic. He leaned in close to her ear biting it, his grunts of please sending shivers down V’s spine. 

Johnny’s head began to spin as he got closer to his limit, he looked down at her, her eyes closed in pleasure, lips pink from kissing, her soft skin shimmering with sweat and moans escaping from her lips. He suddenly felt the swelling sensation in his chest again as he looked at her, the sensation was so strong it made it hard to breath, hard to think, the feeling so intense it began to push Johnny over the edge. 

“Ah....V.....I’m close” Johnny breathed into her ear causing a shiver to run down her spine, one that was mimicked on his own. After a few more pumps Johnny spilled into her roughly fucking her through his climax V soon followed with her own, toes pointing and legs shaking as she did. 

They stayed like this for a moment or two before Johnny pushed off V laying next to her, pulling her close to him, wrapping his arms around her and reclining back into the position he had her in earlier this morning on the couch. V obliged by placing her head back on his chest, closing her eyes. A few more moments pass before Johnny heard V’s low huffs turn into consistent breaths indicating she had fallen asleep. 

The swelling feeling never left Johnny’s chest even after climax, sitting here holding V, watching her sleep peacefully, running his fingers through her hair just made the feeling in his chest swell larger and larger till it was caught in his throat and he could barely breathe.......was this.......love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be very sappy (and slutty) so be ready!


	3. Three Sizes Bigger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny finally confesses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I was writing this last chapter it only felt right to split it into two, I hope you enjoy!

A few hours had passed since V had fallen asleep on Johnny’s chest, the room was quiet, the only sounds were V’s soft breaths and the late afternoon hustle and bustle of Night City coming muffled though the window. 

Johnny sat thinking of the past two weeks and all of the time he had spent with V. Innocent V, forced into this life or death situation without warning, becoming an undeserving pawn in Johnny’s war against the corporations. Her life ripped from her, she was now on a collision course with death and Johnny could do little to stop it. His gut turned at the thought that her time was closer than either of them wanted to admit. 

Trying to stop his thoughts of their impending doom from spiraling out of control Johnny gently moved V from his chest to her pillows, taking extra care to not wake her. He then glitched from the bed, now standing in the middle of the room willing his clothes back into existence along with a newly lit cigarette. 

Johnny takes another look at V, the swelling feeling building in his chest again. He lets the feeling build up this time and consume him, he began wrestling with this new found idea of love. He thought he had felt this way about Alt but, his feelings were never this intense they never made him wish the world would stop and give him....them...more time. Should he tell her? Does she know already? What if she does know but doesn’t love him back? The thought sent a sharp pain through his chest, he brought a hand up to it gripping his shirt. V must have felt this, as she turned in bed groaning and putting her head into the pillows, still sleeping. 

Johnny was unsure of himself for the first time in his life, what do you do to show the person you love that you love them? A question Johnny hasn’t asked himself before, a question he didn’t know how to even begin to answer. Instead Johnny walked to the window and opened the blinds peering into the afternoon hustle and bustle below. Hoping an answer to his question would be laying in the street, he was surprised to find that it in fact was. 

Just outside the window a couple were sitting on the top of a nearby building. They sat close to the edge feet dangling over the side as they leaned on one another. He could see a small box of food to their left and each sat holding a glass of what he could only assume to be liquor. 

A date. 

Johnny smiled his typically cocky grin, his plan was perfect, he’s take V out for dinner with some drinks and maybe if that crappy drive in theater was still open he could drive them—-

He stopped dead in his tracks...Johnny couldn't drive anyone anywhere.....he couldn’t drink drinks....or take V on a date in public, people would see a cyberpsycho talking to her self while touching the air, Millitech would be on her instantly. 

No he’d need V to give him control again so he could set up a private area for them, but the last time she gave him the wheel Johnny had openly taken advantage of her. He rubbed the back of his neck thinking back to his bender, wishing he could turn back time and fix his mistake. 

V wouldn’t let the night go either deciding to keep the heart shaped tattoo that encased their initials, a design he had come up with while drunk in the chair. Maybe Johnny had know about his true feeling longer than he’d like to admit. 

His train of thoughts had been brought to a stop when he heard the soft groans of V beginning to wake up. Deciding to ask V for control once again, he sat on the edge of the bed next to her, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear as she looked up to meet his eyes. 

“Hey” V rubbed her eyes and gave a small yawn “how long have I been asleep?” 

“Not long, a few hours maybe” Johnny replied while pushing his shades up on his head. “Listen V, I...I need you to give me control again, just for a few hours then I’ll take the Omega blockers to bring you right back” he gave her a tooth filled smile, trying not to sound suspicious or out of character, but the sudden coldness that appeared in V’s eye’s told him he had failed miserably. 

“You realize how big of an asshole you sound right now?” V began to wrap the blanket around her and move around Johnny to the edge of the bed. “Is that why you slept with me?” the hurt in her voice was obvious ”Wanted to soften me up so I’d let you take control? God I’m so fucking stupid” with that V stormed to the bathroom, dodging Johnny’s attempt to grab her. 

“V that’s not true! V come back” Johnny stood following her to the bathroom, only stopping at the shower’s privacy wall not wanting to break their silent rule. 

“So what is it Johnny? What do you want from me now?” V’s voice became dismissive, as if she was talking to a fixer handing her a new job. Johnny could feel her phantom anger building in his own chest, she was going to be bursting with it soon if he didn’t speak. 

“I want to do something, for us...for you V” he spoke the words as earnestly as possible, trying to let V know he was serious, but her guard was already up. 

“Night City legend, rocker boy Johnny Silverhand, famous for setting a nuke off in the heart of Arasaka tower in the most selfish display of events ever. Wants to do something nice, for me? What out of the kindness of his heart? Fuck Johnny give me some more credit, you think I’m stupid enough to belive your crap story?” V was hurt, hurt Johnny had taken advantage of her once again, hurt she was foolish enough to sleep with him, hurt that she still felt the urge to help him and not herself. 

V wanted to disappear from the situation but knew Johnny was still there just beyond the wall, and just in the back of her mind. Her head began to spin and tears threatened at the edges of her eyes, how much longer will she just be a asset? How much longer until she becomes an expendable one? The thoughts buzzed in her head as she closed her eyes and let the water run over her head. 

V wasn’t as good at hiding her feeling from Johnny as he was from her. Each of her thoughts appeared in his minds eye unfiltered as they came to her, his heart hurt when she thought of herself as just an asset to him. 

Johnny then broke their unspoken rule and stepped behind the shower’s privacy wall grabbing V and turning her to face him. 

“V you’re not just an asset to me, you’re more than that” he brought his hands up to her face holding it gently, as if she would break if he was too rough. He could feel her phantom feelings again, V’s uncertainty was like a giant cloud of static surrounding his head. He took a deep breath ready to finally say his feelings aloud.

“I love you, V...” 

V’s face softens, the anger leaving her immediately, she opens her mouth to respond but Johnny continues before she can. 

“...I love you...and I want to pretend for 10 fucking minutes that I don’t exist solely in fucking Arasaka tech that was forced into your head..I want to pretend that your not dying...let me take you on a date V, just the two of us” Johnny could hear his heart beat in his ears, or maybe it was V’s. The few seconds of silence between Johnny’s confession and V’s response were the longest seconds of Johnny’s life. 

“Okay....okay yeah” she brought her hands up and placed them over his. “Is that why you wanted to take the drivers seat? Do you have a plan?” Johnny’s face turned red with embarrassment. “You don’t have a plan? What where you going to do if I had just said yes?” 

Johnny shrugged. “I don’t know, go see your friend uh...the one with the hair, Mitsy, maybe she could help me she’s all spiritual and crap” V couldn’t help but smile, it made his heart melt, he was putty in her hands. “I would have made it made it happen V, just for you” 

It was V who closed the gap between them this time, wrapping her arms around Johnny’s neck pulling him into a kiss. Johnny lifted V up, she wasted no time wrapping her legs around his waist, his fingers gripping her waist tightly. The water washed over them both soaking Johnny’s hair, the cool water made him feel energized. 

V pulled at his wet tank top and whispered in his ear “take this off” Johnny did as he was told, immediately willing his clothes from existence, he began kissing V’s neck roughly biting her as he pleased, letting himself get hard between V’s thighs rubbing up against her. Her soft breaths in his ear made him groan as he bit down on her shoulder maybe a bit to hard, making V squirm in his grasp a whimper coming from her lips.  
V ground her hips into his and whispered in his ear. “please fuck me, Johnny” 

Johnny chuckled as he lifted up V slightly to push inside her, she gasped as Johnny filled her. V began to move her hips fucking herself on Johnny’s cock. 

“You’re such a little slut V, begging for me to fuck you, riding my cock like a whore” V’s face turned red from embarrassment, she couldn’t help herself. Johnny soon set fast pace fucking roughly up into V, watching her tits bounce with every thrust. 

V dug her fingers into Johnny’s back as he fucked her roughly against the wall, his cock hitting the same spot as earlier in the day making her legs shake and pulling the most pitiful of moans from her lips. She could feel her climax building in her pelvis quicker than earlier but couldn’t find the words to tell Johnny to slow down. After a few more rough pumps from Johnny, V couldn’t stop her self from going over the edge. Her legs shaking and pussy contracting around Johnny’s cock as she came, broken moans spilling from her mouth. He continued to thrust into her overly sensitive pussy making her gasp and twitch in his grip. Soon Johnny was the one gasping as he came inside V, putting his head in her shoulder to ground himself. 

After a few moments Johnny pulled out of V gently setting her down so she could stand. He took her chin in his hand and gave her a quick kiss, one that was soft and tender. 

V smiled at Johnny and took his hand from her chin holding it in her own. “Let me get dressed, and I’ll take Mitsy’s pill, so we can finish this day off of your’s” V stated and Johnny smiled “but you only have 3 hours to situate this, that’s how long one lasts and I don’t intend on taking more” he nodded at her understanding. 

——————————————————-

Once V had rinsed off and dressed herself she sat at the edge of her cubby bed, Mitsy’s pill in one hand with a pouch of water in the other, she looked up at Johnny. 

“Three hours Johnny, I’m serious, please don’t take advantage of me again” V pleaded with Johnny hoping this truly wasn’t an elaborate scam. 

“Three hours and you will be back in your body ready to start our date, I promise” Johnny gave her his typical cocky smile ready to take the wheel. 

V nodded and tossed back Mitsy’s pill followed by a few gulps of water, she could almost instantly feel the effects. Her vision becoming slightly more blurry, the room starting to spin. She soon crashed onto the bed losing all function of her body, her eyes slowly closing. The last thing she sees before disappearing into the void is Johnny’s concerned face glitching from existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading, get ready for the big final! I would also love to hear your feedback! (please be nice)


	4. In Night City they say that Johnny Silverhand’s Heart Grew Three Sizes That Day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Night City they say that Johnny Silverhand’s Heart Grew Three Sizes That Day.

Johnny sat with V on the edge of her bed as she downed the pill, remembering how much he hated to see her lose control only after it was happening. V had started to collapse in on herself just a few moments after taking the pill. Her arms giving out first, dropping the pouch of water she had been holding onto the floor, her body losing function soon after leaving her limp on the bed. 

In an instant Johnny was coming to life in V’s body, he laid unmoving for a moment before rising to his feet. The apartment strangely silent, with V hidden behind the curtain, Johnny was alone with his own thoughts and it made his stomach turn. Thinking how one day this may be his reality, waking up in V’s body, each day without her. The thought made him sick, how was he supposed to go on if V doesn’t get to? 

Johnny rubbed his face trying his best to push the thoughts from his mind, he stood collecting V’s keys, credit shards, and jacket. Making his way out of the apartment he sets a 3 hour timer that begins to count down in V’s optics as he heads to Mitsy’s shop. 

Once there Johnny slipped inside as the automatic door opened for him, it sending a soft dinging sound through the shop alerting it’s owner to her new guest. After a few more moment’s Mitsy appears from her back room, a smile appearing on her face at the sight of who she believed to be V. 

“V I’m so glad to see you, how have you been?” Mitsy beams with happiness as she pulls Johnny into a hug. He keeps his arms at his sides not returning the hug, instead giving Mitsy a few awkward pats on her back. 

“It’s Johnny” he said as he pulled away from her hug “V let me take the drivers seat for the next” Johnny paused to read the timer in V’s optics “2 hours and 50 minutes” 

Mitsy looked at Johnny puzzled, trying to process that her friend was not actually in front of her, instead it was the parasite eating her brain that has come to talk shop. 

“Why would V give you control?” Mitsy’s voice sounded slightly worried “is she giving up?” Mitsy grabbed a crystal and started to rub it between her fingers. 

Johnny shook his head “No, no she hasn’t, and I wouldn’t let that happen anyway” 

“Oh then why are you here?” Mitsy’s puzzled expression returning “V doesn’t have an appointment with Vik and as far as I know you two should be out trying to fix...this” she gestured to Johnny as a whole. 

Johnny rolled his eyes and leaned on the counter “Yeah yeah I know, but I convinced V to take a day off, I um” Johnny paused to look around the shop making sure no ears were listening that shouldn’t be “I asked V on a date” Mitsy’s expression changed instantly at the word date, a grin spreading across her face, Johnny scoffed “but I don’t know where to take her, or even what to do, I don’t want people to see her talking to herself like a cyberpsyco and calling Millitech” 

Mitsy could barely contain her excitement, she immediately grabbed Johnny’s arm pulling him behind the counter, leading him to the back of the shop, and up a set of hidden stairs. 

“I have the perfect spot....I use to sit up here with Jackie before or after his big gigs...talking about his plan to become an NC legend” Mitsy pushed open the doors to the roof and let Johnny step out first. 

Sitting on the roof where two lounging chairs with a small table between them. They sat facing the NC skyline, a sight more beautiful than it was in V’s apartment. Johnny placed his hands on his hips and nodded 

“This will be perfect” he said while turning to Mitsy “Thank you, V will love it” 

Mitsy smiled, happy she could help her friend...and her friends parasite. “Come on, I’ll tidy up around here while you go find some booze and food okay?” Mitsy stated while opening the door for Johnny to walk though once more. He obliged and made his way back down the stairs, but before he could leave the shop, Mitsy grabs Johnny's arm and turns him to face her. 

“Hey Johnny, I wanted to remind you that it’s getting dark out” Mitsy had a small look of concern on her face. 

Johnny shook his head not understanding what Mitsy was getting at. 

“Your a woman Johnny, a pretty one, about to go run errands alone just as the sun is setting in NC” Mitsy crossed her arms and bilked at Johnny hopping he would get her hint. After a few seconds Johnny laughed at Mitsy. 

“I think V is more than capable of handling a groper, gonk” Johnny couldn’t help but continue to laugh. “Besides I’m here what’s the worst that going to happen?”

“I’m serious Johnny, please be careful and take this too for protection” Misty then placed a small crystal in Johnny’s hand. He signs and reluctantly takes the crystal, pushes it into the pocket of V’s jeans, thanks Mitsy, and leaves the shop. 

————————————————————

The timer in the corner of V’s optics now read ‘35 minutes’ as Johnny re-entered Mitsy’s shop. A bottle of tequila in one hand with a bag of goodies for him and V to enjoy in the other. He places the bags on the counter of the shop as Mitsy appears from the back room of her store. 

“I got some stuff” Johnny stated gesturing to the bag “Shit I’v seen V eating or drinking before” Mitsy takes the opportunity to sift through Johnny’s haul, organizing it all and placing it inside an antique picnic basket, Johnny hasn't seen one of those since 2020. 

“Grab those blankets and follow me” Mitsy said as she lifted the newly put together picnic basket, gesturing to an old blanket sitting nicely folded on the counter with two liquor glasses sitting atop it. Johnny did as he was told collecting the items and following Mitsy back up to the roof. The two of them began setting up the area, moving the two lounge chairs from sight and laying the old blanket in their place. Mitsy set out the picnic basket and drinks, arranging everything just so, it almost looked like it had been plucked right from a holo ad. Once she was done she stood next to Johnny, hands on her hips admiring her handy work. 

“Thanks Mitsy” Johnny said turning to face her “Thanks for helping me” 

“Of course Silverhand” Mitsy patted his back “Well to be honest I did it for V, not to be a downer or anything but she’s the one dying, not you” with that Misty left, heading back down the steps to her store, closing the door behind her. 

Johnny rubbed the back of his neck, reeling from the truth of Mitsy’s words. He shook his head trying to shake the thought, checking his timer he only had about 10 minutes left before V should be resurfacing. 

He suddenly became nervous, unsure of how he should position V’s body for her to wake up, unsure of where he should be when she comes to. Finally deciding that V may be disoriented, Johnny lays down on the blanket he and Mitsy had set up, looking up to the sky above searching for the last few remaining stars peeking through the city’s smog. 

Soon Johnny could feel himself slowly losing control of V’s body. First the sounds of Night City became muffled followed by his vision receding, he doesn’t fight the sensation and allows himself to disappear while V regains consciousness. 

—————————————

V opens her eyes startled, unsure of her surroundings she sits up too quickly causing herself to become dizzy and sick, almost passing out again. She holds her head in her hands trying to pull herself together. 

Where was she? What’s going on? How long has she been out? Where’s Johnny? 

Letting go of her head V took the time to look around, relaxing when she recognized the roof of Mitsy’s shop, and saw Johnny lounging close to her on the blanket. 

He reached over to her taking her hand in his. “You’re good V, you’re safe” She let him lace his organic fingers between hers, squeezing her hand. 

V took the time to look around appreciating the small picnic Johnny had set up, an array of her favorite snacks lined neatly in Mitsy’s antique basket. Realizing he had in fact gotten help from Mitsy, V pulls her hand from Johnny’s, digging into her pockets searching and finding a crystal she knew Mitsy would attempt to smuggle onto her person. 

A small piece of larimar, _‘to enlighten and heal in a physical, emotional, mental and spiritual way. It’s going to stimulate your heart, throat, third eye and crown chakras facilitating inner wisdom and outer manifestation’_ , V remembered Mitsy’s whole speech when she tried to make V take the crystal after they first discovered Johnny, V had rejected it at the time but nonetheless here it was. She smiled and tucked it back into her pocket finally accepting the gift. 

“She made me take it before I left to get supplies for tonight” Johnny said unsure if he had made yet another mistake “said it would protect me? Idk, I didn’t really care” 

“It’s fine” she took Johnny’s hand again “She’s just trying to heal me the only way she knows how......I think it hurts her to know I’m dying....so soon after Jackie died” she looked at Johnny, his face upset at her words “I’m sorry Johnny....I know you wanted to pretend this wasn’t happening I didn’t mean to bring it up...I just—” 

“No it’s okay” Johnny stops her before she can continue “I actually wanted to talk to you about it” he squeezes her hand not being able to bring himself to meet her eyes “today when you...left...everything was so quite.....there where times I wanted to talk to you but you where long gone...I hated it” 

V shifted herself turning to face Johnny a bit more, unsure where he was going with his speech 

“I never want to live in a world where you don’t exist V....” he now forces himself to look V in the eyes “When this is all over...if the time comes...and only one of us can walk out alive. It’s going to be you V” Johnny could immediately see her forming a rebuttal to his statement in his mind’s eye but stops her. 

“This isn’t up for discussion V, Iv made lots of mistakes in my life and I’m positive I’ll make more before I truly die but, I won’t make the mistake of losing you. Even if it means you only live a short amount of time after I’m gone it’s worth it” 

V was ready to cry, hearing Johnny’s speech made her heart hurt and made her stomach turn. They had never discussed their impending doom in such detail before, but hearing his words made the situation they where in so much more real. She immediately shoved her head into Johnny’s chest gripping his shirt and closing her eyes trying not to cry. V understood his plan, but needed time to accept it. 

Johnny could feel all of her emotions unfiltered as normal, when she crashed into his chest he let her, holding onto her tightly and putting his chin on her head. He felt better now that he had finally told her his intentions, he could breathe easier knowing she understood them. He shifted their position bringing her to sit across his lap, legs to one side, keeping her pressed to his chest. 

They sat there together for a while, finally getting to sit in silence as they had been trying to do since this morning, just enjoying one another’s presence. Finally pretending the world wasn’t ending, but instead just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! More Cyberpunk2077 works to come in the future!!


End file.
